Chains and Candy hearts
by Techno Beating Heart
Summary: Inuyasha thirsted for her innocence. He was addicted to her. A need so over powering...Kagome just couldn't escape him but secretly it comforted her. All those woman he was with, all the things he did and still it was she he returned to every time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

"_I said don't fucking touch me!" Kagome snarled, her teeth sinking deep into her lip._

_The silver haired boy before her simply smiled in amusement. He loved it when she was angry, it made their game all the more fun. All the more exciting and dare he say it rough. Taking a step forward, he extended a clawed finger, running it down the length of her jaw bone._

"_Oh come sweetheart, don't be like that." _

_His voice was thick with temptation, he knew how much she loved the sound of his sultry masculinity. She always gave him a chuckle when she would relate his tone to chocolate. Smooth and rich, undeniably delicious and irresistible. She always melted when he spoke that way. Like a piece of chocolate on her heated tongue, that's what it felt like._

"_Get away from me you disgusting fuck." Kagome said. Her voice shaking harder than her fists that were pressed tightly to her sides._

"_You have such a filthy mouth…"_

"_And you have such a filthy dick, now back off!" Kagome snapped, slapping his hands away from her face._

"_Clever but so untrue."_

"_I doubt it, you're such a man whore, I bet you've discovered a whole new form of genital warts! Pig!" She said, backing away from the boy._

_She wasn't scared. She knew the things she was saying were very rude and insulting, hell he probably would have killed anyone else for saying them. Not her though. He wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't._

"_You need to watch how you speak to me." Inuyasha growled._

_Not caring to be gentle anymore, the half demon reached out and latched onto her neck. Pulling her into him he caught her lips with his fangs. _

_Kagome shuddered violently. No he wasn't going to hurt her. He promised he would never hurt her. He sometimes got like this. Yes, sometimes he lost a little bit of control. If anything it was her fault for provoking it… Damn her short temper._

_Pressing forward, his lips assaulted hers. Tilting her head back and gaining more access, Inuyasha violated her mouth with his tongue. His free hand found the small of her back and brought her small body closer to his own broad one._

_The heat of his body seeped through the material of her clothing and burned her skin. Waves of excitement crashed in the pit if her stomach and poured down her abdomen, escaping through her parted legs. She fought against the feeling of arousal but it was impossible. Her body wanted him. It needed him._

"_Oh god…" Her voice quivered, her arms reaching up around his neck and her lips answering his kiss._

_Inuyasha let out a sigh of achievement and removed his hold on her body and his own from her touch. A smirk played on his face. Her eyes were half closed and her head remained tilted back. Her chest was pushed out towards him and her hand unconsciously fell from him and rested on her lower abdomen._

"_Well, good night. Sweet dreams Kagome." Inuyasha smirked casually turning around and walking away._

_Kagome watched as his body was engulfed by darkness. The street light gave a small flicker. Her heart shuddered and her knees gave out. Felling her body crumble to the ground wasn't as shocking as feeling the tears stream down her face. Her life was such a mess. He had turned her into such a wreck. Why did he have to do these things to her? Why did he enjoy tormenting her so much!_

_Before she knew it she was crying loudly. The sound echoed and the street light was like a spot light shining down on her. Shining down on the very broken girl. She promised herself she wouldn't get into this. She swore she wouldn't get involved with him!_

_Forehead pressed to her knees, Kagome whimpered. Why her? Why did he have to choose her?! There were so many other girls to choose from! So many other woman willing to fall helpless under his touch but he chose to trap her with it._

_She missed who she used to be. He brought so many emotions out of her and made her see in a completely different perspective. A distorted sort of vision she didn't wish to see in anymore. Her once simple life, happy life was all destroyed and shattering into pieces all around her. It was torture. He made her love him! There she admitted it! She loved the evil and twisted bastard! But that wasn't what pissed her off the most! The fact that she thought he loved her back, that took the cake. She must have been so insane to think that…_

_He fooled around with everyone else and she knew it. He often told her about all the girls he conquered, daringly he would even ask who it should be next… Maybe he had twisted her mind around because in her own sick and atrocious way she found satisfaction and happiness in the fact that he was out there with all those woman but when it came down to it… When it came down to it, it was she that he returned to. _

_She was sick of it now though. Now she just wished he would stop coming back…._

"_I hate you…I hate you…" _

_**Rewind (and I mean extreme rewind… to the beginning)**_

"Higurashi I am absolutely tired of your excuses! This is your fifth late! You will be spending your free time in detention after school for disrespecting my time in this class."

Kagome bowed her head in shame. She'd never been in detention before. She knew it was childish but a twang of fear struck a nerve in her mind. She always imagined detention as a dangerous place filled with delinquents that would knife her just for fun.

"Yes Mr. Hill." Kagome said meekly, rushing to her seat at the back of the class.

Quickly fingering with her bag, she reached in and grabbed a note book and pencil. Opening the book and positioning the pencil, Kagome waited ready to take notes. Her eyes never left the lined paper. She was too embarrassed to look up. She could feel everyone staring at her. She knew her face was a bright shade of magenta and hoped her long hair was covering it well enough.

A few of her fellow students snickered at her. Wow, the all mighty Kagome Higurashi has to suffer through detention! Never thought I'd see the day that goody goody was punished. What a loser, she's probably going to cry…

Kagome ignored them, blocking them out. She was good at muffling people out now. People were always insulting her. She was a nerd, she was a loser, she was an overachiever and then there was her family who didn't think it was good enough at all. Oh she was stupid, wasn't good for anything, was never grateful and was nothing more then a weak little girl.

Kagome took a deep breath, turning her attention form the booklet to the large window beside her. The only thing she liked about this class was that she had a wondrous view of the schools front yard. Such an upstanding and upscale private school. She didn't like it much but she couldn't deny the sceneries beauty.

The lawn was an emerald green, the pathway leading to the main entrance was old fashioned cobblestone that encircled a large and glistening fountain. Kagome's eyes trailed to the towering gates. Iron and very medieval looking.

Sighing gently she admired the light drizzle roll across the window pane. The imagine was simple romantic.

That was when she first saw him. A peculiar looking character was standing beside the gates. His long silver hair was flattened from the light rain and his uniform looked a little wet. He was gorgeous and she could feel her cheeks burn just from thinking so. He was looking down, thank god!

Kagome rolled her eyes lightly to herself. How silly it wouldn't matter if he looked up or not, he wouldn't be able to see her, let alone know she was staring at him…

*

Inuyasha shook his hair, the droplets of water running down his face. Reaching up he took a drag of his cigarette. Rearranging his footing and glancing up at the main doors he took another puff. He definitely didn't need to be caught on property smoking again…

He felt strange, like something heavy was settling on his shoulders. Looking up higher than the main doors, his eyes traveled along the lines of windows- classroom. His eyes locked on one on the fifth floor in the south west wing. Uncontrollably his eyes zoomed in. Their demonic powers taking over. His stare was returned by an average looking girl. Long black hair and ebony eyes. Her skins was pale but not as white as his own and her features were delicate. Just looking at her made his insides churn. So innocent and pure. He was so far from the two that the thought of them appalled him.

Then again…

'_Her eyes…' _He thought.

There was something about her eyes that was pulling him. The weight on his shoulders became more and his eyes yearned to see her closer. His body itched to be near her.

Licking his lips the boy let a tiny smirk play upon his face. Maybe it was time for something fresh…

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI! DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK AND PUT THAT BLOODY THING OUT NOW!" A voice screamed across the yard, nesting birds flying away wildly and the rain picking up.

"Damn… Headmaster Kaede…" Inuyasha cursed throwing the cigarette away and walking towards the school, his hands jammed in his pockets.

*

Kagome turned away from the window suddenly. She felt as if an electric current had just passed through her entire body. His eyes were so golden. She swore it was them that electrocuted her!

**I know short first chapter but PLEASE… I've seen shorter… ANYWAY REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! SERIOUSLY YOU WILL NOT REGREAT REVIEWING AND IT DOESN'T TAK THAT MUCH EFFORT SO REVIEW! Thank you and I hope you do because I won't update unless you do… MUAHAHAHA I AM EVIL!!!! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I just have to say thank you so much reviewers! Also for those who didn't review and chose to add the story to their favourites or alert list good on you too! I love reading reviews! So if you're excited about something in the story or have anything you just want to say review it, because when you're excited about he story it makes me all the more happier to create it and hearing what you have to say is very important! You are all important, without you there would be no me! And I'm sorry if it upset anyone that I threatened anyone I wouldn't update unless you reviewed well I'm sorry and that was a little mean! I will always update no matter the reviews but reviews give me the motivation! An example of this is I currently have another unique fiction on the roll and only have one review… Either way I will update it and hopefully you the fans of **__**Chains and candy hearts**_** will take a peek at **_**When everything else is gone. **_**I have a feeling a few of you might enjoy it! Anyone enjoy this update, maybe check out my other fictions while you're here and remember to review! Loving you all!**

**Chapter two**

The sound of her steps made a sharp clicking noise against the marble floor. Her pace was quick and her body stiff. All she could think about was getting this over with. Just an hour in and then she would be free to go to the dining hall and eat, then maybe even get some studying done in the library afterwards. Yes, this would be the easiest thing she'd ever done. Detention. Ha, sit calmly and wait for it to be done. Simple right?

'_Then why do I have to feel so nervous.' _Kagome thought logically.

She could see the door. A small yellow sigh hanging from the ceiling. The black, bold lettering made her palms sweat.

**Detention Hall**

Taking a deep breath, Kagome rapped her knuckles pathetically against the door. She barely heard the quiet contact. Another shaky breath escaped her and the door was swung open. A rather small and aged man opened the door. He was balding all but on the sides of his head where white wisps tangled around his ears. His skin was a light and creamy brown, like tanned leather. He had so many wrinkles and age spots that he reminded Kagome of a dried apple. His eyes were large and seemed to be bulging out of their sockets, like some sort of bug.

"May I help you?" He asked politely, his voice unusually high for an old man.

Kagome couldn't form words, she was too terrified of stepping foot in this room. Lowering her eyes and starring at her shoes the girl threw her arm up into the air. A crumpled pink slip in her hand. The man's eyes softened. He understood completely why she was so… tense. It was obviously her first time.

Taking the paper, the man straightened it out and fidgeted in surprise.

"Miss Higurashi! You are the last person I'd ever expect to see here."

Kagome mumbled incoherently and continued to find her shoes extremely interesting, the tile designs on the floor weren't too bad either.

"Well come in, come in. The hour is about to begin. I am Mr. Myoga and you may take any seat you like." The man smiled sympathetically, standing aside and giving the girl a full view of the classroom.

Kagome stuttered her thanks and stumbled into the room. Not making eye contact with anyone or even acknowledging their presence, Kagome rushed to the back of the room. Slowly she pulled out the chair. Her ears pounded from the sound of it screeching loudly. Blushing deeply she discarded her bag on the floor and sat down.

Her hands didn't know what to do. She watched them fiddle restlessly. Folding on the desk, resting in her lap and gripping the bottom of her seat, they were at a complete loss. Just like her.

A loud cough disturbed the silence. Kagome didn't dare look up. Mr. Myoga of course answered the 'Ahem' immediately.

"Mr. Takahashi?"

"How come she gets to pick her seat? I never get to pick my seat. I don't find this fair Myoga."

A storm of butterflies emerged from the pit of her stomach. The voice was so alluring and sensual. It was boyish and charming but there was something else hidden. Something that gave it verbal grace and an almost musical quality.

A new realization hit. He was talking about her!

'_Oh no, I've already started trouble!' _Her mind cried.

Scenarios and outcomes whirled around in her mind, each one making her dizzy. What if he went on a rampage! What if he had a weapon! She should stand up right now and apologize and maybe even ask Mr. Myoga to move her.

Mentally slapping herself, she tried to gain control of her paranoia and childishness.

'_Stop being over dramatic Kagome this is detention not jail! No one would go berserk over something so silly!'_

Kagome agreed with her reason and sighed in relief. Glancing up, she meekly observed the room. Several students were nodding off at their desk. A couple were reading silently and some of the (in Kagome's opinion) scarier looking ones were staring grumpily out into space.

"I make you sit up here for a reason. So I can keep an eye on you. If you weren't so troublesome you would be able to pick your own seat."

Kagome fallowed Mr. Myoga's attention to an astonishingly exotic looking boy at the very front of the class. It was him! The silver haired boy! There was no mistaking that long splendour of silver hair. The florescent lighting gave it an inhuman gleam. Then again, human's don't have silver hair. Usually. Well obviously not naturally!

"The way I see it Myoga my man, if I wasn't so troublesome I wouldn't be here to begin with." The boy said mockingly.

Revealing his pearly whites, the boy smiled with entertainment. Mr. Myoga chuckled and shook his head.

"That is true. So why don't you stay out of everyone's hair then?"

The boy's smile widened and Kagome gasped hysterically, her hands covering her mouth instantly. Eyes wide and mouth agape behind her trembling hands the girl gawked at his teeth. Both his canines were clearly sharper and slightly longer then any a human could posses.

'_Demon…'_

"I don't see how it effects you none. You have no hair." The boy said jokingly.

Laughs travelled through the room, even Mr. Myoga among them. The comic relief seemed to dim the uncomfortable awkwardness that had shrouded the room but Kagome wasn't laughing. He just insulted a teacher!

"Alright everyone settle down, this is detention not stand up comedy. And Inuyasha if you don't plan on straightening your act out then you're going to have to deal with being here and fallowing my standards. No talking, no leaving your seat and most of all no leaving this room. Am I clear? Good. Now lets get on with your punishments," he said with a glance up at the clock.

"starting now."

*

Kagome groaned inwardly. Time was going by so slowly. She swore it had been twenty minutes ten minutes ago! She was no longer anxious, slowly she had become relaxed and impatient. She convinced herself during the first fifteen minutes how foolish she had been. The kids in here were just like her. Some more relatable then others but they definitely weren't insane killers.

Looking for a way to pass the time more quickly she decided to entertain herself. Looking around the room she took it all in. It was a very small room and the windows weren't very appealing. They were tiny and basic. The desks were cramped and annoyingly close together. She had chosen a pretty secluded spot and only had one or two people around her. They looked harmless. Actually she recognized one of them as an honour role student.

Travelling towards the front of the glass she found herself peeking at him again. He sat casually with his hands behind his head and his legs spread out under his desk.

Poking out on top of his mane of silver were two dog ears. Kagome felt a girlish grin bubble to the surface. So cute…

*

Yawning loudly, Inuyasha stretched his arms out and leaned back. He seriously did not want to be here. So lame. He could be in his dorm right now sleeping or better yet with his best friend Miroku scoping out the school's _female_ population.

A small pressure settled itself on the back of his neck. Reaching back he massaged it lightly. It was that feeling again. That heavy feeling.

Trying out of the corner of his eye but failing, he couldn't see the girl. He new right away when she walked into the room it was the girl from the window. He saw it in her eyes. The mystical brown eyes she tried to hide by gluing her attention to the ground.

Her scent was intoxicating. It was like her emotions were a strong perfume. Her fear was strong and smelt almost edible. Automatically breathing through his mouth, he swallowed its bitterness pleasurably. He became light headed and warm. His mind tingled with excitement and shot a jolt down through his chest and to the pit of his stomach. The warmth flowing to every each of his body. Her fear felt so good.

Cursing himself he ignored the weight on his shoulders. Stupid girl. A low growl fought to escape his throat. Locking his eyes on the clock he scowled at the clock.

'_TICK FASTER GOD DAMN YOU!'_

It was too late. The memories of her smell were flooding back and the heat was returning. A cold sweat tickled the back of his neck and the weight turned into a muscle spasm.

Twisting around he broke her stare. Her body jumped and a wave of her fear attacked him. Bowing her head down, her hair fell across her face. Inuyasha felt the tension on his shoulder blades lessen.

Like a rush, an animalistic craving swept over him. It was a small room, she was only a couple of desks away, sitting in the very back row. He felt as if she wasn't close enough. He wanted her closer. He wanted to bask in her fear, he wanted to drown in it. It was just so damn enticing!

Grunting roughly, he lifted himself from the desk. He stood there for a few moments not exactly sure which direction to go. His body felt a magnetic pull towards the girl but his mind was screaming to get out of the room before he did something stupid.

"Takahashi what are you doing?" Mr. Myoga asked confused, looking up from the papers he was marking.

*

Kagome felt her heart stop. He caught her goggling at him! Oh dear lord how embarrassing. Her face was on fire and she fought to hide behind her hair. Glancing between the silk she felt her heart pick up into a violent and bruising throb.

His facial expression was so scandalous. She felt like he was violating her with those powerful golden orbs.

Jumping in her seat Kagome became uncontrollably horrified. He no longer sat but stood. She could see his hands shaking lightly and the look on his face. She was completely sure he was going to attack her.

*

Moving briskly, Inuyasha was at her desk within a second. Reaching down and grasping her wrist tightly, he yanked her from her seat. Kagome let out a shriek of surprise fallowed by an astounding plea of protest.

"Stop!"

The protest was astounding in a way that it was neither loud nor commanding. Weak and complying Kagome allowed the boy to drag her towards the door. Tripping and stumbling Kagome almost fell flat on her face but he was too strong and pulled her back on her feet before she could even tip forward.

"Inuyasha let go of her now!" Mr. Myoga squeaked angrily, putting his hand out in a motion to stop the possessed young man.

"Back off." Inuyasha snarled fangs barred.

Kagome whimpered, her eyes pleading for someone to help her. A few bigger looking guys were running from their seats and made a grab for Kagome but Inuyasha lashed out and threw them into a row of desks. Their bodies crashing into the tables and sending them skidding into other students.

Slamming the door on his way out Inuyasha put a stronger hold on her delicate wrist and broke into a run. Racing to the nearest stairwell Inuyasha moved blindly. He wasn't sure what he was looking for and he hoped it was good after all that commotion.

Groaning, Inuyasha picked up his speed. Shouts and thundering footsteps were on their tail. Entering a random hallway Inuyasha slammed people, fighting to get through the crowd.

His hand was ablaze, sending prickling sensations up his arm. His contact with her was even better then smelling her. It sent shivers up his spine knowing he had complete control of her, that he had her.

Teenagers yelled profanities after the two, unhinged by being thrown and abused for no reason.

'_Yes..' _Inuyasha thought victoriously.

Zeroing in on an empty classroom with its door ajar, Inuyasha whipped Kagome in front of him and with a thrust she was in. Sliding in after, he closed the door and locked it. Hopefully their pursuers didn't see them going in.

Gasping deeply, Kagome staggered backwards nearly collapsing against the teachers desk. Her legs felt like jelly and her mind was frantically screaming at her. What the heck was going on!?!

Inuyasha spun around and froze. A part of him couldn't understand what he had just done but the sight of her brought it all back. Her hair was wind blown and her cheeks bright pink. Her eyes large with fright and her body quivering. Her school uniform shirt was unstuck from her skirt and her legs were spread wide under the short skirt. She looked absolutely tasty.

Smiling devilishly Inuyasha couldn't help but imagine that she had just had some pretty rough sex. Advancing towards her, Inuyasha smelt more fear. Excitement intertwined with the fear. The sweet aroma contradicting the bitter one and creating a tantalizing and mouth watering concoction.

He couldn't comprehend anymore. There was something strong pulling at him and he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. Closing his eyes and inhaling profoundly, he snapped.

Slamming his hands on the desk behind her, trapping Kagome with a hand on either side. Cowering, she looked painfully at the door behind him. She wouldn't be able to escape him let alone reach the door!

Kagome couldn't help but look up. His bangs fell across his eyes, casting a shadow. His breathing was heavy and the heat of it made her feel feverish. The intensity of their closeness caused her entire body to ignite. Trembling, she pushed herself farther against the desk.

Inuyasha only pushed himself closer using up as much space that was possible without actually touching her.

"What are you?"

Kagome felt a tremor roll down her spine. He sounded hateful and angry. It was both desirable and chilling.

"W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" Kagome stammered.

Smacking his hands against the desk once more, Inuyasha dug his claws deep into the wood.

"What are you and what are you doing to me." He hissed his head lolling to the side and dipping towards her throat.

Pressing his nose lightly against her skin, and reclining her head slightly, his face hovered in the groove between her throat and mid jaw line.

"I d-don't know-w what you m-mean."

Inuyasha breathed deeply, the taste of her scent lathering the inside of his mouth. Her hands joined his on the desk, gripping hard, she fought to stand and not faint.

"Mmmm… Stop testing me sweetheart I might become rather unpleasant."

Kagome shot her eyes downwards. His lips fluttered across her skin as he spoke. Mesmerized, Kagome unconsciously leaned into his mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in bewilderment. His mouth pressed flat against the surface of her neck. Kissing the soft flesh lightly, he released one hand from the desk and entangled his claws within her hair. Pulling her head back hard, he sucked on the skin, eventually sinking his teeth in deeply.

Kagome shuddered violently and moaning from pleasurable pain. Her eye lids fluttered and her mouth opened in an 'O' shape. This was a very new feeling for her.

Inuyasha smirked proudly, he had her melting already. Figures the innocent girls are too easy to please…

Moving up across her throat, Inuyasha trailed feather light kisses up to her chin. His demon hearing picked up on her spastic heart rate. His own heart was like a beast fighting hard to escape his chest. Growling huskily, Inuyasha felt his top lip brush against her bottom one. Ready to capture them Inuyasha pulled a small distance away and leaned in…

_SMASH_

Kagome let out a petrified scream, Inuyasha snaked an arm around her waist and crushed her petite frame against him protectively.

Mr. Myoga and a large mob of people busted into the room. Mr. Myoga cried out and dived at the two of them. Grasping Kagome by the forearm he attempted to pull her away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha roared viciously, pulling Kagome away from the old man. His eyes burned with a spark of insanity. He heaved wildly and growled like an animal. Nobody would touch her!

"RESTRAIN HIM!"

Kagome found herself torn away from Inuyasha. The absence of his body was excruciatingly agonizing.

"Come with me now."

*

Kagome felt like a rag doll the way she was being tossed around today. Mr. Myoga calmly led her out into the hall while the other male teachers fought with Inuyasha.

Flipping her head to the side with a frail hand, the man closed his eyes and swore loudly. Opening his eyes again he finally spoke.

"This is indeed a grave… Accident."

Kagome felt her head spinning because of all that had happened. She wanted to scream loudly, she wanted to cry and for heavens sake she wanted to pass out!

"I'm sorry. He just… It's not his fault, I didn't object…."

"That mark…" He sighed forlornly.

"What!?! A mark! I've never had a-a… It'll go away right? It's just a little… Oh god I have a-a

_hicky_!" Kagome stammered, whispering the last part ashamed.

"Oh good heavens girl! If only it were just a hicky! No, that mark… There's only one reason this could have happened. You see, Mr. Takahashi is a demon Miss. Higurashi. Demons are only attracted this dangerously to one type of person. Someone of the opposing bloodline." He stated simply.

Judging by her teary eyed and quizzical stare, Myoga started up again but in more detail.

"Demons are every sort of sin, their seduction to others, their absent mind to kill, their greed, and their lust of others. They have dark and devilish blood. The opposite would of course be purity and cleansing, innocent and angelic. What type of person do you think posses these qualities?"

Kagome struggled to get over her panic attack. She fought to gain control of her fear and hatred towards what had just occurred. Like a light bulb, the thought came to her.

"My family owns a temple. My great ancestors were priestesses."

"Yes, but the trickery of priestesses is that it doesn't go throughout the entire bloodline. It chooses who is powerful enough to withhold the Miko within them and who is able to unleash it to its full potential." Mr. Myoga explained.

"You are a Miko the very definition of purity, therefore Inuyasha a demon has the uncontrollable urge to have you. To want you," Myoga continued, leaning to the side, he peered into the room.

It seemed to be that Inuyasha had calmed down and was sitting on the floor, against the wall, listening to the story.

"A glorious catch is that Inuyasha is only half demon so he doesn't have enough power to control his demon side but at the same time his human enough to not be such a monster. You see I too am a demon but after years of practice and because I am fully in tune with my demon abilities. I feel nothing for you. But he is a hormonal teenager still and only half demon, he will never be able to control his inner demon,"

Kagome gazed past Mr. Myoga and stared at Inuyasha. He stared back. The lock between them was electric, she could understand what the old man was talking about. An uncontrollable urge to have the other. She two felt it. The connection must work both ways. But she didn't lash out or give herself to him because she was human. She can deny the feelings or accept them.

"But since he is half human he will have human emotions involved; therefore making this so much easier. Rendering him simply to wanting nothing more then having you but having enough humanity not to hurt you. Did you not notice how he never hurt you once nor would he allow me to take you away? A regular or untrained demon could have hurt you without realizing it because their demonic blood took over."

"So what's the mark then?" Kagome asked almost wishing she hadn't.

It wasn't Mr. Myoga that answered but Inuyasha.

"Consider it a gift sweetheart and a whole new meaning to your human life. I'm demon. I marked my territory. Technically I own you now." Inuyasha smirked wildly and licked his lips eagerly.

Kagome raised a limp hand to her forehead, her vision began to blur and soon everything was spinning into black.

"It's bad enough I have to try and convince the school board that this wasn't sexual assault and allow you to stay at the same school as her! So she better have fainted because if she didn't and you damaged her in any way I will kill you myself!" Mr. Myoga said sternly, pointing a wrinkled finger at the young man.

"Feh."

**Wow I think this was the longest chapter I've ever written… I'm going to read through it because it's really late and I probably made some mistakes. If you find any I'm sorry, I probably got tired, gave up and posted it, then went to sleep. Anyway REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Please, it means a lot to me when you do. Plus I'll be more motivated to update if I know people actually want this fiction to continue. Anyway HAPPY NEW YEARS!… Well…. WOOT 2009! And loving you all!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**See I told you I get excited when reviews come in! It hasn't even been twenty four hours and I'm already updating! (Well actually it depends… I'm not sure when I will finish this chapter or when it will be posted BUT HEY! I'm working on it!) I would again like to thank all of you! I prefer mentioning some peeps in my fictions instead of replying to reviews so here you go, I hope you feel special!**

**Queen-Hardradi: DON'T DIE! I need your excellent comments! I honestly giggled out loud when you said I had genius writing hands. It really made me feel good so thank you! I felt like superman for a couple of seconds!**

**23Inuyasha23: I'm glad you didn't skip anything! I'm one of those people that gets bored easily as well and skip over the not so interesting parts and I feel like I've hit something great when someone isn't skipping through MY story! Thanks!**

**And to the rest thanks for liking the story and here's the update as promised! **

**Chapter three**

_Kagome leaned against the wall casually. Her arms folded across her chest and her ankles crossed. The music was disturbing and suffocated the atmosphere. Feeling out of place and alone, Kagome fidgeted restlessly._

_He had told her to meet him here. He refused to tell her why and she almost didn't come. The only reason she did was because if she didn't he would have found her instead. Either way she would have to deal with him at some point._

_Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she made a motion to cover it with her hand but they were so tightly wrapped together and she couldn't bring herself to move. Even after being apart of him for so long and undergoing a strange sort of transformation, the old Kagome still slipped through the façade. She couldn't move without having the feeling of being exposed. At the moment she was happy being invisible._

_Days had turned into weeks and they were currently undergoing months. In the beginning she would have refused coming to a place like this. She would have ignored him. She would have hidden in he room with the lights out. Kagome shuddered. The memories of him hunting her down still provoked bad feelings. All those times she tried to run, all the places she tried to hide in and all those people she couldn't ask for help. He always managed to rope her in._

_Now she was doing it willingly, to an extent of course but even sill. She wasn't afraid anymore. Kagome sometimes found herself having outbursts of rage. She wasn't afraid to scream at him or hit him. It was all useless but it made her feel something. It made her feel like she was fighting for her old life. How terribly she wanted it back. In the beginning she cried herself to sleep, everything was too overwhelming but now…_

_Now a days she was confused. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. Sometimes she admired what she had become and other times she resented it._

_She sympathized for people that suffered with split personality disorder. It was a horrible feeling have two voices screaming at each other in your mind. The one place that was supposed to be your sanctuary. The one place she should be able to find comfort and it didn't even belong to her anymore. It was like being in a car and not being able to control the steering wheel._

_It was all his fault! He was the one that woke up that side of her. Her innocent and childish persona was battling with her darker side. The darker side that was tired of sitting back and watching, tired of putting up with everything and tired of concealing her wants, her needs and most of all her emotions._

_Talk about being torn between two worlds…_

"_Kagome…"_

_Kagome snapped to attention and looked up at the boy in front of her. His face was flushed and his eyes were a queer blend of caramel and bronze._

"_What?" Kagome said unemotionally and completely indifferent._

_The shade of his eyes was unsettling and she felt unease. Another thing she hated immensely was never knowing what was going to happen next._

"_I want to show you something…"_

_Kagome, despite herself fallowed Inuyasha up a set of stairs. The lighting was horrible, but she could make out several bodies grinding against each other in the hallways. Kagome cringed, some house party, it was more like a whore house._

_He stopped at one of the man bedrooms and opened the door slowly. Stopping, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held the door knob._

"_You go in first sweetheart."_

_Kagome sighed, rather agitated and brushed past him. _

_The room was lit poorly by a desk lamp. She felt her mouth go dry. On a twin bed was a half naked girl. She was laying there giggling to herself and flinging her arms around. Kagome felt bile rise into her mouth. She was obviously extremely intoxicated._

_Inuyasha shut the door and left Kagome behind as he moved towards the bed. Sitting gracefully on the edge and starring at Kagome._

_The girl giggled louder and flung up, her arms enveloping Inuyasha around the neck. Inuyasha returned the gesture by bringing her body on to his lap. She was wearing only a bra and denim skirt._

_Kagome blinked wearily. She wasn't quite sure what to think. The obvious was anger. How dare he bring her to watch him commit sexual interactions with another girl. The feeling was just a slight tug at the back of her mind. The strongest was anticipation. What was he going to do… exactly…_

_Inuyasha cradled the girls face with his one hand and stroked her creamy thighs with the other. Bending his head down her captured the girls mouth. His eyes never leaving Kagome's. The girl moaned loudly and ran her hands through his hair. Her exposed leg wrapping around his waist and allowing him to travel farther._

_The tugging at the back of her mind turned into a mild yank and a rancid smell lofted up her nose. It was the same smell from downstairs but stronger. It was coming from the girl. She could smell the girls pleasure and it was revolting._

_The girl sighed loudly and with a giggle dipped her head into the crook of Inuyasha's neck. Kagome could hear the girl sucking and kissing. The girl laughed seductively and fell from Inuyasha's lap. On her knees, she looked up at the gorgeous boy. Her eyes bloodshot and her mouth wide open. Her hands raced up to his pants and made to unmoved them._

_Kagome watched as the girl struggled to undo them. The yanking was now a sharp wrench and that felt as if someone was jabbing a knife in the back of her skull. Her fists shook and her hair fell across her eyes. A pink glow outlined her sight._

_In three quick strides, Kagome stood behind the girl. Her fist opened and clutched a large chunk of the red heads hair and ripped. The girl screamed in pain and flew backwards._

_Inuyasha watched Kagome closely his eyes never wavering. Her hand extended forcefully and struck him across the face._

_He seemed unaffected. His head turning from the pressure but his eyes still locked with hers._

_Kagome expected to have to run. She couldn't analyze what was going on. He was eerily calm and his eyes were still that weird colour._

_Reaching out, her grabbed Kagome roughly by her elbows and threw her onto the floor._

_Kagome groaned in pain and rubbed her tail bone. Before even being able to get up and assess the situation he was on top of her._

_His hands were like hand cuffs and smashed her wrists to the floor. In one swift movement his mouth came crashing down. Kagome felt her lips bruising from his roughness and she refused to return the gesture. He growled and nipped at her mouth with his fangs begging for her to comply._

_Kagome let out an enraged cry and fought to get out from under him. Her legs kicked and she tried to twist her torso._

_Inuyasha merely growled louder and pushed her harder against the floor._

_He released her hands and attempted to remove her clothing but Kagome took advantage and attempted to scratch him wherever she saw exposed skin._

"_Play nicely sweetheart…."_

"_Let me go."_

"_But it's so much fun when you're angry."_

"_GET OFF!"_

_Inuyasha lifted himself up and stared at her as she went into hyperventilation on the floor._

_Inuyasha felt his heart drop. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes. He never meant to scare her. He only wanted to get her fired up. She was so much more delicious when she was outraged._

_**(Rewind)**_

It was a full two days since Kagome had awoken from her little _Episode_. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how easily irritable he was with her not around. He knew that she was on bed rest from the little fiasco but he would feel much better if he could see her.

"Inuyasha eat you've been looking sick lately." A boy laughed from beside him.

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh. The dining hall was overcrowded and loud. He couldn't think and he couldn't concentrate. He wasn't hungry he just couldn't bring himself to do anything.

He hadn't been to his classes and this was the first time he'd seen his friends since the incident.

Miroku his best friend understood right off the bat what had happened. His family was strong believers in the old feudal legends. His family actually suffered from their own feudal _surprises_.

His other close friend on the other hand was rather peeved. Sango refused to speak to the hanyu after she heard what had happened. The little story behind it all displeased her even more.

Her family had been for a long time demon exterminators and felt strongly about demons and humans coexisting. Now Sango didn't have problems with demons at all. Hell Inuyasha was practically family but the demon side of his that had been released unnerved her. Especially when it involved a humans safety.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the memory of her screeching his ears off. Scouting out the dining hall once more he couldn't help but feel a bold presence. Attention flaring, he scoped out everyone. His eyes managed to find her themselves.

She was weakly walking over to vacant table near the entrance doors. Her face was inhumanly pale and her eyes were black with purplish rings underneath.

Her scent was too soft for his liking. He could barely tell she was in the room, he struggled hard to find out how she was feeling but it was impossible to tell.

Sango glanced at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. Narrowing her eyes she observed him. He looked like he was lost. It was kind of pathetic, she had never seen him looking so vulnerable. Her eyes fallowed his and noticed a frail looking girl sitting by herself.

That was Kagome Higurashi! That was the girl…

Her eyes snapped back on Inuyasha. An unreadable emotion was swarming across his face. He simply sat there rigid and stared.

Sango opened her mouth in amazement as Inuyasha bowed his head and frowned to himself. He seemed upset. He seemed worried and apprehensive.

Sango looked back to the girl and then back to Inuyasha. What the hell was going on!

**Alright so I focused this chapter more on some future aspects because I think the flash forwards give so much more depth and appeal. ANYWAY Please review because I'll be looking forward to them! Loving you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I come barring an update! Enjoy and please remember to review!**

Chapter four

Marching down the hallway, Sango pushed through her fellow students with no hesitation. She was a girl on a mission of great importance.

'_Where is she?'_

Breaking out into a light jog, she hopped down a flight of stairs, weaving and bending through the crowd.

Scanning the girls hurriedly, watching out for the black haired porcelain doll. Looking for that aura for sunset pink. That girl that glowed with the emotion of a spiritual ghost. Kagome Higurashi.

Yes, Sango knew the girl was a Miko. Her training in demon slaying gave her the ability to differentiate those for dark and light. This girl was visible to her well learned inner eye. The misty haze that flared around the girl was impossible to miss. Her presence was difficult to ignore but she hadn't see the Miko since that day in the dining hall. The day that her friend Inuyasha watched her with an intense gaze of emotion.

'_I need her… I need to tell her-'_

"Sango-chan!"

Ignoring the call, Sango continued on her way, leaving a very confused looking monk at the top of the fleet of stairs.

"Sango-chan?" Miroku murmured to himself watching the girl disappear in a hurry.

What was going on? He understood Inuyasha's issue with the human girl but what problems were plaguing his dear sweet Sango?

Shaking his head and turning the other way, the dark haired boy went in the opposite direction. There was no point in chasing the girl down. Sango was obviously determined and it's never a smart thing to stand between her and whatever it is she seeks.

*

Sighing in relief and stretching out on the soft lawn, Kagome fell back and stared up at the crisp blue sky. Good, she had been able to go through the entire day without seeing the strange boy.

Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. That beautiful and daring boy. His boldness and perfection, utterly inconceivable.

She would be fine without seeing him ever again. She did not like being torn from her comfort zone so unannounced.

"Why me?" whispering aloud to herself.

"Why do I have to be the prey of such a demanding demon?"

"_Be careful Kagome Higurashi. You are a great holder of the ancient power of light. The very essence of purity. Do not heed for one moment that he will not attempt to steal that from you. It's in his nature as it is in yours if you do not keep a level head upon your shoulders."_

Sometimes it was confusing reading in between Mr. Myoga's words. All this talk of purity and "His nature", light and dark. It just didn't seem realistic. It was too fictional for her tastes. She just couldn't wrap a sane thought around it.

"This is modern day Japan. Things like this don't happen." Kagome grumbled.

"OI! HIGURASHI!"

Kagome didn't bother to glance up. So many people had been interrogating her lately, especially the women population of her school. They all seemed so obsessed over the boy and extremely clueless like herself as to why it was happening to her.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome nervously flickered an eye open. Self consciously patting her skirt and straightening her blouse. A tall girl loomed over her. Terrified, Kagome shot up and bowed her head to the towering girl. Probably another Inuyasha Takahashi fan looking to start trouble…

I'm too much of a lover to be a fighter! What if she attacks me! She would probably destroy me! She's worth ten of me! At least the other girl's I can hide form when I'm inside the school! Oh god why did I come outside today? Why did I even wake up this morning!!

"Yes?" Kagome squeaked not daring to make eye contact with the possible enemy.

"You are Kagome Higurashi, correct?" The girl's question was completely pointless.

Obviously Kagome had already acknowledged herself as being Higurashi and not to mention, the unmistakeable differences between Kagome and other girls…The amazing aura only a one of many physical traits.

"Yes."

The girl smiled weakly and tumbled down onto a patch of grass next to Kagome. Her long brown hair fanning out like a blanket.

"My name is Sango Tahoma."

Kagome wasn't sure where this was going. Would a future murderer be so polite?

Kagome nodded her head gently, her hands fumbling in her lap. The perspiration forming on the back of her neck was chilling against the cool air.

"I'm a friend of Inuyasha Takahashi."

Here we go, prepare yourself for the blow…

Kagome literally almost braced herself but her body was so weak all she could to was fall back onto the ground and blink up at the clouds.

"I don't know him well." Kagome began.

"And what passed b-between us was very u-unexpected."

Sango let out a cheery laugh.

"Yes. So I've heard but either way," Her voice harshening into a strict and serious tone.

"I would like to warn you."

Kagome felt tears well in her eyes. She couldn't deal with all these girls anymore. Confessing their love of Inuyasha Takahashi and threatening poor little her. She didn't want this anymore. She just wanted to back to being invisible!

"I'm s-sorry Miss Sango Tahoma, I do not wish anything of Inuyasha Takahashi! You can have him! I want nothing to do with him and I will not stand in your way! There is no need to worry about me. Please don't hurt me!" Kagome's voice shook and her finger nails dug deeply into her own skin.

Sango felt her jaw twitch and a bout of uncontrollable laughter emerged from her chest. Tears streaming down her face and her cheeks turning a pleasant dusty rose.

"I don't love him! God I can barely stay in the same room as him! That ego of his is suffocating!" Sango spluttered through waves of giggles.

"I only wanted to warn you that he…" Sango felt herself frown.

Looking to the girl who's skin was a pasty white and her eyes bruising underneath. She looked helpless and scared.

"Have you slept lately Kagome?" Sango questioned kindly, worry dripping from her tone.

Kagome shook her head gently, closing her eyes and reopening them quickly. Just the thought of sleep brought unsettling dreams of the half demon. Not nightmares but extremely personal and horrifying dreams with situations she dare not think of!

"No, I haven't been able to."

"Because of him?" Sango continued comfortingly.

Nodding, Kagome turned her face hiding the red glow of embarrassment. The grass tickling her ears that were burning from this unexpected talk.

"Well. As much as I'd like to tell you things like what happened won't happen again… I hate lying. Inuyasha… When he wants something he gets it. And I just wanted to warn you that I've seen the way he looks at you. You should embrace this time you have without him because soon he will be drawn back to you… The only reason nothing has happen lately is because he still needs to figure things out for himself… He's as lost as you are." Sango paused for a moment, placing her index finger to her chin and pondering.

"In fact I think he's suffering just as much as you. It works both ways you know. He's told me all about what that old bug Myoga said. The way I see it is that you two are inevitably connected. Uncontrollably intertwined. Undeniably attracted to each other." Sango stopped once more to giggle.

"It's like the plot line of a horrible romance novel! Just don't give into him. You're your own girl. Never let any man take that away from you"

Kagome allowed herself a tiny smile but it quickly vanished. She of course knew all of this and this "time" she had to herself. She was wasting in wondering when he would strike…as for being her own girl…Kagome couldn't even begin to think of fighting the half demon off, the thought terrified her.

Sango quickly grew sorry for her straight forward comment and diverted the conversation to less personal aspects. The two chattered for an hour or so. Or at least Sango ranted and rambled on of her dramatic life and Kagome listened quietly, inserting a few well chosen comments and smiling in all the right places.

When Sango stood up to leave she couldn't help but feel a deep emotion for the girl. She was so shy and sweet. Extremely timid and had a bad case of nerves but other than that a very warm girl. It wasn't just the powerful warmth of Miko cleansing. Her spirit was pure of course but her heart was just as warm and welcoming.

Sango returned to the school in a separate direction then Kagome. Yes, Sango had a new fondness for the girl.

Racing back into the school Sango found herself a new mission. Yelling back at the rude kids this time, she released her malice on the unsuspecting teenagers.

"OUT OF MY GOD DAMN WAY!"

"Sango-chan!" Miroku said with a bright smile, the brown haired demon exterminator rushing past him not saying a word.

Yes, the girl he was in love with totally returned the feeling… She was so in love with him…

Sighing and bowing his head, Miroku turned around and walked to his dorm room in a gloomy state. That girl really knew how to depress him.

"INUYASHA!" Sango screamed, screeching to a halt in front of his locker.

The silver haired boy lazily closed the metal door and locked it. Turning his golden eyes to the girl, Sango almost gasped aloud. They were dull and cold. She felt as if her breath was stolen from the … hatred inside them.

"I saw you talking to her." His voice was a low rumble.

"So what? I can talk to who ever I feel like." Sango growled at the boy.

Narrowing his eyes and slamming his fist against the locker, Inuyasha glared at Sango.

"Mind you own Business Tahoma. She has nothing to do with you, she doesn't need corruptive people like you wasting her time."

Sango felt her face heat in anger. How dare he!

"Me corruptive?! You're the one who nearly jumped her bloody bones! She's terrified of you! You've traumatized her! And I'm the bad influence? She's my friend now whether you like it or not and I'm not going to let you hurt her!" Sango seethed.

Inuyasha pushed past the girl roughly, his footsteps echoing throughout the empty hallway.

"Stay away from her." His voice was possessive and order like.

"SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU INUYASHA! She isn't yours…to keep away." Sango said frowning, clutching her stomach.

"Yes she is." He stated calmly, disappearing around the corner.

Sango let out a distressed sound and stomped her foot. What got into him?! Her corruptive?! HOW COULD SHE POSSIBLY BE CORRUPTIVE!

*

Inuyasha slammed his dorm room door loudly. The hinged whined and the door knob shuddered.

Sango was too much of a strong headed girl. He didn't need her filling Kagome's head with nonsense. He didn't need Kagome denying him…She was his toy. His thirst and hunger. She isn't allowed to have the mind to fight back. Certainly when he hasn't even started yet.

**Let me just say… Sanago's character is gaining some significance if you can guess how and yes her relationship with Inuyasha has completely vanished due to her want to protect Kagome. Interesting? I think so! LOVING YOU ALL! REVIEW!**


End file.
